Currently available, low data density optical discs are not protected by a cartridge assembly during storage, loading and unloading; and, as a result, the optical disc surface can be exposed during storage to atmospheric contaminants, such as dust, and during loading and unloading to contact with system operators. Capacitive storage discs are provided protection during storage, loading and unloading by a cartridge assembly including a sleeve into which a framed optical disc is inserted and latched. Upon insertion of the cartridge into its drive, the frame automatically unlatches from the sleeve, such that the framed optical disc remained in the drive upon removal of the sleeve. Since the unfilled sleeve remained in a relatively dirty office environment when its associated disc is in the drive, the sleeve could become contaminated during such time and such contamination could be transferred to the disc upon its reinsertion into the sleeve. Also, no convenient storage was provided for an unfilled sleeve, and, especially when several drives were being used, unfilled sleeves could clutter the office. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical disc cartridge/optical disc drive system that would protect the optical disc and place any sleeve used for such protection in a clean environment when its associated optical disc is in the drive.
Currently available disc storage drive systems are either top loading or front loading. With the former type of loading, the clamping mechanism for the disc is usually a threaded arrangement which can be mechanically complex. Current front loading systems often have the disc traverse supports which may lead to damage of the disc. Accordingly, there is a need for a disc loading arrangement which is non-damaging and mechanically simplified. It would be particularly advantageous if the sleeve storage concern and the disc loading concern could be solved concurrently by one optical disc drive system.